Untitled
by Iwashima Fue
Summary: Mizki pergi menemui Yuuma karena tugas kelompok yang diberikan, namun sepertinya tujuannya melenceng dari apa yang ia lakukan dan pikirkan..


**Untitled**

**Disclaimer: CFM **

* * *

**Mizki's Point**

Hari ini aku dan Yuma-kun akan belajar bersama karena kelompok yang ditentukan oleh guru kami, masing-masing mempunyai pasangan laki-laki dan perempuan. Yah, entah kenapa guru kami memasangkan dua orang yang berbeda jenis kelamin.

"E-eeeeh? Dimana aku?" Akhirnya aku tersesat dijalan karena lamunanku. Melamun itu tidak baik!

"Hueee.. _Doushiyo?_" Aku hanya bisa tengak-tengok, kanan kiri kebingungan.. Hueee.. Jika saja aku selalu bepergian dengan mama, mungkin aku bisa hapal jalan.

Namun, sebuah anugerah datang. Dia berada di dekat pertigaan.

"Ah, Mizki?"

Iya, itu sosok yang paling ku_kagumi_, Yuma-kun.

"Yu-Yuma-kun.. Aku tersesat." Aku tidak bisa menahan kebingungan ini, rasanya perasaanku campur aduk antara lega, dan bingung. Yuma-kun memang hebat.

"Yuma-kun—Kyaa!" Tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan cepat, padahal masih didaerah komplek itu, hampir menghantamku.

"O—oai! _Daijobu_?" Yuma-kun lalu lari kearahku, setelah mobil itu hampir menghilang untuk beberapa saat.

Lalu, Yuma-kun ngomong enggak jelas, kadang ia menyalahkan mobil itu dan aku yang tidak hati-hati. Aku juga salah, karena kupikir daerah sana jarang dikunjungi oleh transportasi. Yuma-kun lalu menanyakan keadaanku.

"Mana yang sakit?"

"Eh? Memangnya ken—" Belum selesai kutanya alasannya ia tiba-tiba mengelak.

"BODOH! Jika tidak segera diobati dan kena infeksi bagaimana? Kau mau merepotkan keluargamu?" Yuma-kun mengelak kepadaku cukup keras, ia membuatku sedikit ketakutan, dan sedangkan aku saat itu..

"Hik!" Cegukan..

"Ya, ampun.. Cepat katakan mana yang sakit, malah tiba-tiba cegukan."

"Ma-ma—Hik! Maaf, yang sakit di—Hik! Sebelah sin—Hik!" Cegukannya sangat menggangguku untuk berbicara dengan Yuma-kun, Ugh! Jika saja Yuma-kun memang tidak membentakku dengan keras tadi.

"Tunjukan saja." Akhirnya, aku menyadari apa tindakan yang paling gampang disaat kau susah mengatakan sesuatu. Aku ini telat mikir!

Jari telunjukku yang sudah terkotori dengan tanah dihari itu, menunjukan sebuah luka yang lumayan besar dan lebam berwarna merah-keungu-unguan, sepertinya aku kepelset tanpa disadari.

Yuuma-kun tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya melihat kearah lukaku dan lalu menyentuhnya, rasanya sangat perih!

"U—ugh! Itu perih!"

"Maaf." Namun, setelah itu ia justru meng-meng-meng, ma-maksudku, menhisap luka di lututku, itu.. Sangat memalukan dan rasanya sangat bahagia juga.

"Yu-Yu-Yu-Yu.."

Setelah beberapa lama aku melihatnya menghisap lukaku ini, ia membuang ludahnya.

"Lebih baik daripada tidak ada pertolongan sama sekali." Yuma-kun melihatku dengan tatapan yang lumayan dingin dihari yang dingin. Yah, walaupun begitu.. Ia sangat peduli, apalagi soal lukaku ini.

"Anu—terimakasih.. Agh!" Aku terjatuh disaat ingin bediri dengan kakiku. Aku memang tidak bohong rasanya sangat sakit, apalagi lebam berwarna ungu ini, sepertinya lumayan parah.

"Jangan bodoh! Kau itu sedang terluka, ayo." Yuma-kun lalu menawakan punggungnya, seperti menawarkan sebuah ehhh—

"Anu.. _Sumimasen deshita.."_ Akhirnya aku menaiki punggungnya dan Yuma-kun membawaku ke rumahnya yang ternyata cukup jauh dari jalan tadi.

"Te-terimakasih.."

Yuma-kun lalu menghiraukan aku, dan pergi menuju dapurnya. Yah, kupikir ini agak melenceng dari pikiranku untuk belajar bersama. Papa, apa aku bisa baik-baik saja dengan Yuma-kun?

"Mau cokelat panas?"

"_Hai?_" Secara tidak sengaja aku mengucapkan kata-kata iya, untuk menanyakan kembali pertanyaan Yuma-kun, yang ternyata direspon salah olehnya.

"Baiklah, dua cokelat panas."

"Eh?"

Tidak salah, 'kan? Aduh.. Aku ini memang benar-benar ceroboh. Sebenarnya aku sudah cukup mengenal Yuma-kun, disaat pertama kali aku melihatnya sebagai siswa teladan ia lebih mirip seorang guru diumur yang sangat muda, namun.. Rasa kagum ini perlahan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih, mungkin.. Seperti layaknya cerita-cerita di _manga shoujo_, sih—

"Mizki? Ini, silahkan. Aku juga bawakan obat merah dan—"

"Eh? Ah? Terimakasih! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Akhirnya aku mengambil barang yang Yuma-kun tadi kasih dan memakainya dengan cepat. Kupikir, ini hanya lebam luka yang jika kuobati dengan obat merah bisa cepat sembuhnya, ternyata aku naif sekali..

"_iittai_!"

"Jika tidak bisa duduk _geisha_ usahakan saja meluruskan kakimu. Itukan luka lebam."

"I-iya.. Maafkan aku.."

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" Yuma-kun menanyakannya. Yah, sebenarnya aku sendiripun tidak tahu maaf untuk apa, dan hanya berpikir rasanya bersalah.

"Eh? Ah.. _Sono, eto.._" Aku kebingungan mencari jawaban.

"Hmm.. Kau sangat manis, Mizki" Yuma-kun ngomong yang gak jelas. Namun, ia memperlihatkan senyum _gentle_nya saat itu, Yuma-kun terlihat semakin tampan saja.

"Eh?" Aku sungguh keheranan dengan kata-katanya yang tadi.

"Boleh aku menyatakan sesuatu?" Tiba-tiba Yuma-kun bertanya lagi.

"_H-hai! Nani desu ka?"_ Me-menyatakan katanya? Kira-kira apaan, sih? Aku sangat penasaran.. Yuma-kun itu orangnya enggak gampang ditebak, sih.. Eh atau hanya aku saja yang memang tidak bisa menebak apa pikiran orang, Yah.. Kupikir itu tidak baik, menebak pikiran orang itu.

"Aku sangat malas belajar.."

Ma-males? Males katanya? Tunggu dulu..

"Ta-tapi.. Yuma-kun, tujuanku kesini, 'kan memang untuk belajar denganmu, mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain—"

"Ada, kok." Yuma-kun lalu memotong kata-kataku lagi, yah.. Sedikit kesal juga, sih.

"Ada?"

"Saat malam, aku menonton filem orang dewasa yang disana terdapat banyak adegan _kissing_nya."

"Ki-ki-ki-ki-ki—?"

"Haha, hanya bercanda.." Syukurlah.

"Anu, umurmu, 'kan masih 17 tahun. Apa tidak apa?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Menonton.. Umm.. Filem orang dewasa?"

"Yah, apa kau pikir 17 tahun itu tidak cukup untuk dibilang dewasa?"

"Eh, iya.. Juga, ya." Apa yang kupikirkan? Tentu saja 17 tahun itu sudah termasuk dewasa dan hampir meninggalkan kata RE-MA-JA!

"Anu, bisa dimulai?"

"Ok, maaf mengulur waktu."

Aku hanya tersenyum lega , karena dirinya yang lama akhirnya telah kembali. Ma-maksudku, aku tidak berlagak sangat kenal Yuma-kun, kok.. Yuma-kun itu, biasanya tidak banyak bicara, disekolah ia selalu sendiri, dan berteman dengan beberapa orang saja.

Namun, sekarang ia berbicara tanpa kekakuan yang selalu ia perlihatkan setiap ia berbicara dengan seseorang, ia benar-benar menunjukan muka aslinya, ekspreksinya. Apa hanya aku saja yang bisa merasakan kebahagiaan ini? Kupikir mungkin keluarganya selalu melihat Yuma-kun seperti ini. Aku tidak boleh _geer_.

"Anu, Yuma-kun?"

"Ng?"

"Keluargamu.. Dimana?" Rasanya lumayan ragu juga disaat aku menanyakan keluarganya.

"..Mereka tidak tinggal bersamaku." Yuma-kun lalu kembali ke pekerjaanya, rasanya keadaan lumayan tidak mendukung juga.

"E-eh.. Begitukah, maafkan aku." Akhirnya aku lebih menutup kembali mulutku dengan ritsleting imajinasi.

"Mereka berada di surga."

"Eh?" Aku sangat kaget mendengar ucapan Yuma-kun.

"Mereka.. Tertabrak sebuah kendaraan, dihari itu."

Tidak mungkin.. Yuma-kun.. keluarganya meninggal karena kecelakaan? Jadi, ia marah-marah kepadaku, karena hal ini. Kupikir aku masih bisa membagi kebahagiaanku kepadanya.

"_Gomennasai_.."

"Dan, kupikir aku sangat menyesal mengapa dihari itu aku tidak ikut jalan-jalan bersama mereka."

"Eh?" Aku sangat kaget.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Aku kembali bertanya, memastikan apa bahasa yang digunakannya benar-benar membuatku bingung.

"Dihari itu, aku menolak diajak pergi oleh mereka. Ayah, ibukupun meninggalkanku sendiri dirumah, namun.. Takdir tidak menyelamatkan mereka. Aku sangat terauma, bagaimana bisa aku hidup seperti ini? Ayah dan ibuku adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga mereka. Nenek dah Kakek dari mereka berdua sudah tak ada."

Sekilas, Yuma-kun memperlihatkan senyman tipis, namun.. Seperti merasa berdosa. Aku juga tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Iapun menarik nafasnya kembali untuk menceritakan ceritanya.

"Aku pernah memutuskan untuk bunuh diri."

"..Eh?"

"Namun, entah kenapa rasanya tidak ada gunanya melakukan hal seperti itu, hanya orang bodoh saja yang melakukannya."

Aku hanya terdiam melihat, melongo kepadanya. Tidak bisa mengatakan—Namun, aku melakukan hal yang paling pertama kali disepanjang seumur hidupku. Melawan pikiran sendiri.

"Yuma-kun!" Sambil berdiri dan mengepalkan tangan, aku berusaha menahan rasa bersalah jika menceramahi orang dengan seenaknya.

"Kau-kau.. Kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal yang tidak menyenangkan seperti itu!"

Yuma-kun hanya bengong memperlihatkan bulatnya dan indahnya mata emas itu.

"Ka-kau.. Harus tetap hidup! Kau harus belajar, menggapai cita-cita dan jangan pernah merokok atau meminum-minuman keras yang kadar alkoholnya sangat tinggi, jika kamu sedang stress, ehh.. Habis itu.. Kamu.. Kamu.. Harus menemukan pasangan hidupmu dan mempunyai keturunan! Buatlah sebuah keluarga jika dirimu memang sudah kehilangannya!"

Yuma-kun sepertinya benar-benar kaget, bagaimana aku berbicara. Maafkan aku, jika aku memang tidak mengerti dirimu dan dengan sok tahunya menceramahimu.. Yah, kalau bisa aku ingin menampar pipiku sendiri, namun.. Karena keberanianku tadi sudah dihabiskan rasanya aku tidak bisa melakukan dan membicarakan apapun.

BRUGH!

Aku langsung jatuh meluruskan kakiku, eh? Rasanya aku sedikit tidak ceroboh lagi, ya? Apa yang kupikirkan, sih? Yuma-kun mungkin akan marah besar, terlihat dipipinya ada rona merah.

Apa marah Yuma-kun memang seperti ini?

Tiba-tiba ia mengambil nafas, bersiap untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku.. masih belum mewujudkan cita-citaku.."

"..." Aku hanya bisa diam, tidak berani berkata apa-apa. Hanya mengeluarkan CO2 dari hidung.

"Namun, sepertinya.. Aku sudah menemukan pasangan hidupku."

APA?

"Ap-apa? Apa.. Maksudmu? S-siapa?" Aku sungguh kaget, mendengar apa yang ia bicarakan, dan.. Sekaligus sedikit kecewa.

"Masa' kamu tidak sadar?" Aku masih saja tidak mengerti, apa yang Yuma-kun katakan, kata-katanya benar-benar tidak bisa kumengerti.

"Anu.. Aku masih tidak mengerti, lalu siapa yang kau temui?"

"Ya, ampun.. Mizki, kau itu sangat polos. Aku sudah memutuskan bahwa kamu yang akan.. Ehem, menjadi pasangan hidupku namun aku masih belum bisa meraih cita-citaku."

Aku hanya diam melongo, kurasakan bahwa pipiku mulai memanas, dan aku merasa cegukan lagi.

"Hik!"

Yuma-kun hanya tertawa kecil. Ia lalu mendekat kearahku. Aku merasakan hangat tubuhnya, dimusim gugur ini. Yah, lalu ia melonggarkan pelukannya, seperti bersiap melakukan sesuatu.. Jangan-jangan—

Tiba-tiba, aku meraih sesuatu, seperti selembar filem. Wajahnya kini sudah sangat dekat, dan tiba saatnya juga saat aku mengangkat selembar filem itu untuk menahnnya.

PLOK!

"Ng?"

Yuma-kun hanya bisa melongo melihat aku memegang selembar filem itu untuk menghalangi tindakannya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi berseri-seri melihat selembar filem itu dan ia mengatakan sesuatu, seakan berbicara pada orang didalam filem itu.

"Ayah, ibu.. Aku sudah kehilangan kalian, jadi kupikir.. Aku akan sekali lagi membangun keluarga yang baru, keluargaku sendiri." Rasanya diriku, tidak mempercayai apa yang yuma-kun katakan, aku sungguh bahagia ia mengatakan itu dengan terang-terangan didepanku, dan bisa berbicara dengan sangat lancar.

"A—anu.. Yuma-kun, kupikir ada baiknya kau mencium keluargamu dahulu.."

Tanpa basa-basi Yuma-kun mencium selembar filem itu, kasudku.. Keluarganya. Aku yang terbawa suasana akhirnya, mencium belakang filem itu. Tanpa kusadari, Yuma-kun melepaskan tangan kanannya dan menarik filem yang kujadikan sebagai penghalang diantara bibir kami berdua.

Akhirnya kami resmi bercium tanpa penghalang sedikitpun. Tangan kanan milik Yuma-kun sekali meriah tanganku untuk disimpan dipundaknya. Aku yang tanpa basa-basi itu langsung memeluk leher milik Yuma-kun.

Pipiku terasa memanas, namun kubiarkan saja. Aku tetap memanjakan bibirku dan bibirnya, sambil memejamkan mata, dan kadangkala kami melihat mata satu sama lain, melihat diri sendiri yang dicerminkan oleh mata satu sama lain.

Setelah beberapa lama, kami melakukannya.. Kami melakukannya lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya hanya sebentar.

"..Kupikir, aku bisa menemanimu disini sampai besok.. Yuma-kun."

"Tapi keluargamu.."

"Eh, ah.. Sebentar, ya.." Cepat-cepat kuraih telepon genggamku, dan membuka kontak mencari alamat telepon rumah.

_Tururururu_

"_Moshi-moshi?_" Suara ibu!

"Ibu, ini aku!"

"_Hoo, bagaimana dengan Yuma-kun?"_

"Ia lebih dari kata baik.."

"_Hmm, kalau begitu tinggalah disana."_

"Apa?"

"_Yah, kupikir Yuma-kun itu anak yang mandiri jadi ibu pikir ia tinggal sendiri, kau harus menemaninya."_ Ba-bagaimana ibu—

"Te-terimakasih, ibu.."

"_Hai, hai.. Douitashimasita, akan ibu kabarkan sama ayah dan adikmu, ya.."_

"Eh, ah.. Tung—tut.. tut.. tut.." Apa omonganku ini memang selalu akan dipotong oleh siapapun? Yah, setidaknya aku bisa meminta Yuma-kun untuk menghargai apa yang aku bicarakan.

"Bisa!"

"Syukurlah, ngomong-ngomong.. sudah jam segini, kita harus buat makan malam."

"Hmm.. Siap, ayah!"

"Hm?"

"Eh.. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud memanggilmu seprti itu."

"Apa maksudmu, mama? Ayo, siaplan makan malamnya."

"Eh? Ehh, baik.. Baik!"

_Kupikir hari dimana kau tidak beruntung bisa menjadi sangat menyenangkan?—_

* * *

_A/N: Arigatou gozaimashita untuk yang sudah membaca dan ini hari ke-8 kita ngelakuin puasa. Selamat bagi yang belum bolong atau setengah harian, hehe.. Omong-omong saya belum mutusin soal judul nih fic, lo.. Jadi tolong bagi yang review sekalian ngasih judulnya juga 'n tambahan dari fic ini tentang gimana malem YuuZki juga bakal saya ceritain, kok :DD_

_Your review is my reference—_


End file.
